


In Perfect Harmony

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ancients kick them out, Rodney's sent to Area 51. Called back to the SGC to help out, Rodney discovers John's team is late. When he returns, injured, he takes him home for some conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tearfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tearfall).



> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment] Stargate Atlantis doesn't belong to me
> 
> Written for tearfall for a Sweet Charity auction. I was asked to write a h/c McKay/Sheppard fic set after the Ancients kicked the expedition off of Atlantis.

Living on Earth again was strange. Not a bad strange, but not a good strange either. He still hadn't adjusted to a 24-hour day cycle, but that was probably the easiest adjustment he could make. From the conversations he had had with John, he knew he wasn't the only one to walk into doors, expecting them to open automatically as they had in Atlantis. Lights didn't dim at a single thought; nor did they turn on. He no longer went to sleep with the scent of the ocean, waves crashing gently outside his window. Instead of a light-filled room of stain-glassed windows, the cafeteria was grey-walled and industrially lit. He also had to remind the cooks of his allergies every day.

He found that exhausting.

The most difficult aspect of being back on Earth though was the separation. The SGC had re-assigned all the Atlantis crew to different units or labs. After three years of studying and working on the puddle jumpers, Radek was regulated to a backwoods lab. He declined and returned to his homeland to try and impart what knowledge he could. For some reason the SGC though Bill Lee was the perfect person for the jumper project, despite the fact he was examining material they had studied almost three years ago.

But then, the SGC never made sense.

They exiled him to Nevada and Area 51. It was better than Siberia – along the opposite extreme really; where Siberia was freezing, Nevada was roasting. They sweetened the deal with a lab to his specifications and minions to boss around, but their kindness did not extend to allowing him to request which scientists he wanted working under him. His requests for Simpson and Miko were denied. He later heard that Simpson had been sent back to Antarctica while Miko had been kept at the SGC but was forced to work in a tiny lab. Like all of the scientists, they were not allowed to work on anything Ancient.

Well Simpson was, but she was mostly kept to data entry than actual investigation of the tech found in the Antarctica site.

In some ways though, the scientists had it easy. The military contingent was worse off. In their infinite wisdom, the SGC and IOA opted to break up gate teams and reassign personnel. The marines who had had the least time on Atlantis were sent back to the units from which they had originated. For most of them, that meant to the frontlines of Iraq or Afghanistan. The reasoning was that the SGC just didn't have the budget or teams for them. The international armed forces were either returned to their country or, if they were lucky, sent to the _Daedalus_ or the _Odyssey_ or that new cruiser, the _Apollo_. Lorne had received his own gate team; Cadman had joined another. Poor John had been assigned a team of newbies and a botanist of all things! And was then sent off to explore designated "safe" planets.

Of course, John hadn't told _him_ that. Rodney had browbeaten that one out of Cadman and Lorne after Carson had made a comment about it.

Carson at least got to make sure some of his former charges were okay, what with his position in the SGC infirmary. But, where he was once in charge of the department, he was now a mere part of the machinery and he missed the autonomy he had once wielded, even if he never admitted it.

None of them knew what was happening with Elizabeth, since she had decided to ignore all their phone calls. She was living in Colorado Springs, but that was all they knew. From city leader to unemployed diplomat; the SGC had no need for a civilian leader and the IOA was wary of having someone with her connections to the SGC and Atlantis on their board.

Rodney missed his team. He missed lunches with Carson; command staff meetings with Elizabeth and Carson and John and god! Ronon and Teyla; sparring with Ronon; his fights and discussions with Radek; a staff that actually knew what he needed before he could say a word and who didn't burst into tears when he berated them; John – his team leader and friend who had so many hidden facets Rodney didn't think he would ever discover them all.

Most of all, he missed Atlantis.

***

Rodney found himself in Colorado Springs, responding to an emergency that the scientists at the SGC had been unable to solve. Carter hadn't been available and so they had called him at two in the morning and escorted him to the SGC. Thirty-six hours later, hopped up on stims and caffeine, Rodney had saved the day and the greater part of the Western United States. He was currently in the cafeteria, catching up with Carson as he downed coffee and food (after checking with the cooks to ensure that there wasn't any lemon anywhere even close to his choice) before he headed to the hotel room the SGC had provided him and that he hadn't yet seen to get some sleep.

"Sorry Doctor, there's still been no word," an airman told Carson, coming up to him with a tray of food before leaving to find his own seat.

Carson fidgeted under Rodney's stare. "Carson, tell me why you're suddenly so nervous," he demanded.

"It's nothing Rodney. Don't you mind," Carson replied, not meeting Rodney's eyes.

Rodney poked his fork at the doctor. "Carson, talk or I swear, I will find a way to make your shower taps give you only cold water, _wherever_ you are," he threatened with narrowed eyes.

Carson sighed, closing his eyes. "It's the Colonel. His team is late reporting back and there's been no word from the 'gate."

His heart froze. God! He knew Sheppard shouldn't be allowed through the 'gate without the rest of his team. It was something like this that made him _hate_ the IOA and SGC. They had denied their request to allow Teyla and Ronon to come to Earth. He ignored the voice inside him that suggested that Ronon and probably Teyla wouldn't have agreed to come. He missed his team, missed going through the 'gate and even though they ran for their lives more often than not, there was something utterly primeval in exploring the galaxy. He's not going to go all Hallmarky and claim his team made him a better person, but deep down, he knew it was true.

"What has Landry done? Has he organized a rescue team? Is there a med team standing by, ready to help? Christ! This is Sheppard! It could be anything from his latest Kirk conquest to a damn mudslide!" Rodney demanded, panicked at the thought of Sheppard – John – on his own on the other side of the 'gate.

Carson just sighed. "Rodney, this is the SGC. They aren't planning on doing anything until they are critically late in contacting the control room. There is a different protocol in place than what we had in Atlantis," he tried to explain to his friend. This was why he hadn't wanted Rodney to hear of Sheppard's lateness.

Rodney seemed to ignore him. "It's that team of his, isn't it? They probably led him astray. Lorne told me those marines he has with him are babies – babies Carson! Barely out of training and they send them with Sheppard. What are they thinking? Don't they realize how bad his luck is?"

The doctor just sighed and let Rodney continue to rant. There wasn't much he could do at this point, not when Rodney had started. He merely watched as the man continued to run his mouth, coming up with worse and worse scenarios. The saddest part of this all was that the majority of the pitfalls imagined had happened to the man and his team on Atlantis, sometimes more than once.

As Rodney began to slow down, Carson wondered if the pool on when Rodney and John were going to get together was still active. He supposed it was less politic now that they are under the military rather than the civilian command Atlantis had been. Last he had heard the odds were slightly better than 3-1 of the two getting together before the end of the year. Of course Rodney's concern could merely be due to John being his former team leader but somehow he rather thought there was more to it. After all, he probably knew Rodney best.

"You can stay with me in my office Rodney," Carson finally interrupted, knowing the man wouldn't want to leave until he heard definitively whether Sheppard returned safe. He wouldn't put it past the man to somehow hack into the system and monitor the situation. It was probably safer to keep Rodney here at the SGC rather than let him go back to his hotel room. At least here, Carson could try and get him to sleep.

They dumped their trays and moved to the infirmary. Carson left Rodney in his office as he went to make sure it was ready for post-mission checkups all SG teams had to go through. SG-1 was due back shortly and he wanted to keep their interaction with Rodney to a minimum. It would be safer for all.

"Hey Carson!" Rodney called out, "I'm using your computer."

"Yes Rodney," Carson replied, resigned to its loss.

***

Rodney didn't stop to analyze why he was so worried about his former team leader. He missed Sheppard, just as he missed Radek and Carson and Elizabeth and Ronon and Teyla. He ignored the part of him that insisted he cared more for John than he did the others, that a part of him would die if John did so. He thought that was rather melodramatic and Rodney didn't like melodrama. He was an actual scientist and not a pea-brained soft scientist. Besides, Sheppard wasn't gay and so even if he maybe perhaps felt a little more than he should for the air force colonel, it would come to naught. And then there was the backwards ass military that John was a part of with their "don't ask, don't tell" policy.

So yes, Rodney wasn't in love with John and god! When had love come into the equation? He snorted. Clearly lack of sleep had killed a number of vital brain cells or else he wouldn't be thinking like this.

He rested his head on Carson's desk, his eyes closing as sleep called to him. He didn't have the patience or fortitude to wait; he wondered if this was how Elizabeth felt every time a team had gone through the 'gate. God! It was awful!

***

The off-world alarm blared, jerking Rodney from his nap. He nearly fell out of the chair and he quickly checked the computer before him, tuning into the audio to hear what the 'gate room tech who had been at the SGC for a million years had to say. As soon as heard that it was Sheppard's IDC, he ran for the control room. He wasn't crazy enough to try for the 'gate room, but the control room was safe enough. Besides, if John was actually hurt, then he needed the time to compose himself before he yelled at the man.

He got to the control room just as the two marines on John's team came through. He hovered as he waited for John, waited to see that familiar messy mop of black hair and that silly lope. He knew he was getting strange looks from the 'gate technicians, all of whom either didn't know him or thought he had already left the complex after he had saved the day. Absently, he noted that General Landry stood next to the 'gate controller, Walter or something like that.

"Dr. McKay, what are you still doing here?" the General asked.

"What?" Rodney asked, his attention captured as John came limping out of the field of blue, helping what he could only assume was the team's scientist. If he remembered correctly, it was some soft scientist and if his opinion wasn't already low because of that, the fact that John was coming through _limping_ certainly didn't endear the man to him. Muttering under his breath, he continued to ignore General Landry as he watched John's progress down the ramp and what he assumed was towards the infirmary. "Have to get Carson to see the damn fool. God knows what he would convince the other voodoo specialists." As soon as John left view, Rodney made to follow, brushing past the General.

"Walter, was I speaking another language?" Landry asked in frustration.

"No sir," Walter replied. He hesitated for a moment. "I think Dr. McKay was worried about Colonel Sheppard's late return. I believe one of the airman updated Dr. Beckett on the team's continued tardiness while he was lunch with Dr. McKay."

"Damn it!" Landry exclaimed quietly. He had hoped to avoid McKay hearing about Colonel Sheppard. He was under orders to keep the former Atlantis teams as separate as possible. McKay's appointment to Area 51 had been deliberate. Frankly, Colonel Sheppard probably would have been shipped back to wherever the hell he had been before he had sat in that damn chair if the IOA didn't want to make sure they knew where he was with that damn gene of his. He stalked back to his room. They would have the debriefing and then, hopefully, McKay would leave the Mountain and he wouldn't have to deal with the man ever again.

***

Rodney barreled into the infirmary, pulling up short as he saw John already on the gurney, waiting to get the all clear from the nurse.

"Look at you! Can't go through the 'gate without something happening!" he complained, his eyes scanning the man before him to make sure that nothing too serious had happened.

"Good to see you too, McKay," Sheppard responded sardonically. If he was surprised to see his former teammate entering the infirmary, he didn't say anything, merely looked at Rodney with unfathomable hazel eyes as he lounged on the bed, waiting to get the all clear so he could give his debriefing and get home for some rest.

"Yes, yes," Rodney plowed ahead, ignoring the sarcasm that was second nature to his interactions with John. "Got called here, saved the day, everything's fine," he told him. "Now you, what's wrong with you? Where's Carson?" He turned around and yelled for the Scot.

"I'm coming Rodney!" Carson shouted, his brogue coloring his words as he strode towards the two of them. "Now Colonel Sheppard, anything I should know before I start?"

"Twisted my ankle," John replied, rather reluctantly, grimacing as Carson gently probed the area in question.

"Let's take this boot off and then see what you've managed to do to it," Carson ordered. John couldn't help but bite back a moan of pain as the boot came off. "Tsk… well, it's not broken and that's something," the doctor concluded. "Definitely a sprain. We'll get that wrapped up and give you some painkillers before sending you home. Now for the rest."

***

Rodney paced back and forth, muttering about stupid colonels and idiotic debriefs – I mean hello! They came back safe and mostly sound and had only gotten injuries because that that… botonist! had gotten overly excited about some type of flora that turned out to have a defense mechanism, which is when John had jerked the man out of the way, tripped over a rock and sprained his ankle.

Of course it could have been much worse but Rodney refused to think on that and instead focused his ire on the mere fact that John was even injured. Irrationally, he thought that if it had actually been John's team and not the team foisted on him by the SGC, nothing would have happened. Never mind that this and worse nearly always occurred when SGA-1 had gone through the 'gate.

"The General suggested I get you out of here," John said in greeting as he thumped over to the scientist. "Geez Rodney, what did you do to him? He practically ordered me to make sure you left."

"Hmph." Rodney said. "Some thanks I get. I stop the disaster his idiotic sycophants start and he throws me out. Come on, we're getting food," he called out over his shoulder as he led the way to the elevator. He wanted out and now that John was here, they could leave and he could make sure John was really okay and god! He had to figure out how to get John to his hotel room because he so didn't want to go to John's apartment – it was probably as spartan and bare as the miniscule quarters on Atlantis John had first claimed and refused to give up, even when they had found larger quarters within months of their arrival.

***

John hadn't been living in the Springs long enough to identify never mind give directions to a decent restaurant that would (probably) not kill Rodney. His confession that his kitchen had beer and coffee and that was about it – maybe some cereal, but he couldn't be completely sure – didn't come as too much of a surprise. He shrugged when Rodney suggested his hotel, figuring that considering how much the SGC was paying to put him up the hotel chef could deal with his culinary demands. Besides they were a hotel and probably used to the quirks of their guests.

They ate in Rodney's room and he tried hard not to hover, worried at how quiet John seemed. John might not speak much but he _always_ had a presence and that presence was now dulled. Something more than a busted mission was wrong with his friend. He wondered how to get the man to speak, but was at a loss and babbled about this and that, complaining about his lab and the lack of real work he was doing in Nevada to cover the silence and how uncomfortable it was for him.

This was new; this need to comfort and, as sappy as it sounded, to _be_ there for someone. Before Atlantis, before being put on a 'gate team – and hadn't that been a shock when the then Major Sheppard had leaned against the door jamb and requested that Rodney join his newly formed team – no one ever chose him unless they had to. John. Ronon. Teyla. His team, his family. The people who knew him in ways no one else did, who accepted his faults and foibles and didn't expect him to be tactful.

"I miss them. I wonder what they are doing now?" he asked abruptly.

"Who?" John asked, all lazy-eyed and long, lean lines as he lounged against the headboard of the bed, sipping his beer.

"Ronon and Teyla."

"Well Rodney, considering they are in Pegasus, they are probably with the Athosians on that planet the Ancients sent them and," pausing to check his watch, "hunting or gathering food provisions." His tone was dismissive, calm, as if discussing the weather.

"Do you think the Wraith found them?" he asked, worried. It was his greatest fear.

"Hopefully not," John said. "But it's Ronon and Teyla. They have good heads on their shoulders, they're survivors. Besides, its not like anyone would tell us if the Wraith did find them."

"Goddamn it John! This is Ronon and Teyla I was talking about! They're our fucking team!" Rodney snapped, angered at John's apathy.

"Damn it Rodney! I know that! And god! I…" John trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't do emotions – his whole team knew that. Teyla had been the only one of them comfortable with expressing emotions felt, could read between the lines of what was said and unsaid.

Rodney stumbled to the bed and grabbed John into an awkward hug. He so did not do emotions. "The fucking SGC and the IOA. Think they know best," he muttered angrily before dropping the hug. He manhandled John to the other side of the bed before taking his place, ignoring John's protests of comfort. In retaliation, John shifted and dragged his bandaged foot onto Rodney's lap.

He quirked an eyebrow at Rodney's stare. "What? Doc said I had to keep it elevated." Because lying on a bed wasn't already keeping it elevated. They both carefully ignored that little fact. They also ignored the fact that the position this put John in couldn't be the most comfortable in the world.

Rodney snorted. "Yeah, whatever." His annoyance, or whatever it was that he felt - and he was most certainly _not_ categorizing it as affection – didn't prevent him from absently stroking Sheppard's leg through the BDU pants he wore. Unsure of what to do, but not wanting John to leave just yet, Rodney turned on the T.V. looking for a distraction. As he flipped past the channels, he saw an episode of the new _Dr. Who_ and put the remote down. They fell into an easy silence, sipping their beer. It was almost like team night on Atlantis, except that the screen was much bigger than the usual laptop-sized ones they had gathered around and the bed much more comfortable.

"Ronon would have liked this episode," John said quietly as they watched the Doctor and his Companion battle Cybermen.

"Yeah, he would have," Rodney replied, a lump in his throat. His head fell back against his pillows, his hand gripping John's leg just a bit tighter.

They lapsed back into silence, drinking and pretending to pay attention to what was on the television.

The show ended and Rodney didn't even bother to pretend to change the channel or watch what looked like a re-run of something that looked horrifyingly enough like _Wormhole Extreme_. Instead, he turned his head to look at John.

John looked tired, looked as if he hadn't slept since they had been forcibly ejected from Atlantis and sent to live these half-lives in which they found themselves stuck. Rodney thought they both have that same half empty look in their eyes, the one that said they were lost and dead and god! Now he's really getting melodramatic and he snorted in half amusement and half disgust.

"What's funny McKay?" John asked.

"I just realized how pathetic we are," Rodney answered, honestly.

John snorted, put down his empty bottle and twisted his body to look at him. "Gee Rodney. I don't know how this is different from any other day in Pegasus."

Except that Ronon and Teyla weren't here with them and the warmth that was Atlantis didn't thrum through their veins, caressing them with an _awareness_ that they hadn't even realized they would miss until now. And they wouldn't be looking at each other with their emotions scored raw, desperately trying to move on and knowing that it was pretty pointless.

They sat in silence until John broke it. "I should get going."

"You're not driving. Not in your condition. And I'm too tired to be on the road," Rodney declared.

"Well where the hell should I sleep?" John asked. There wasn't a couch in the room for him to crash on and he didn't want to go and see if he could rent a separate room. Too much trouble.

"John. We're teammates. We've slept in the same tent for almost three years. We've shared beds before. Stop being an idiot." Rodney felt as if he was trying to explain something to a small child. He frowned. John was never this coy about sleeping arrangements. What was the matter? "Oh my god! Something is wrong with you. I knew Carson should have examined you closer. What's wrong?" he asked in a panic, leaning over him, hands fluttering as he attempted to figure out what was going on.

"Rodney," John said, grabbing hold of his hands. "Rodney. Nothing is wrong. Okay? I'm just… Christ!" He ran a distracted hand through his hair. "It's just this is Earth and… everything is just so _fucked_ up and I don't know."

Rodney blinked. "Yeah. I know. Come on. Let's get you ready for bed and we can freak out how we're not on Atlantis anymore and everything on Earth sucks."

John answered with a weak smile but followed Rodney's order.

***

It's a cliché and Rodney thought it had to be one for a reason. The dark makes it easier to speak of their feelings. All of their team knew that while you technically could attempt to force John to speak about his feelings the only time you really had any luck was off world, at night in their tents. John didn't do feelings.

He's not terribly surprised then when John starts to speak. "I miss them Rodney."

"I know John. I do too."

Silent breaths, movements under the cover and suddenly stories and wishes and dreams came pouring out of John. After a while, Rodney shifts over and gathered the man into his arms. He's not afraid to admit he was freaked out by the sudden onslaught of pure _emotion_ from a man who was normally so stoic that getting him to talk about anything not related to a mission was like pulling teeth.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up when John finally stopped speaking and instead turned his face towards Rodney's and captured his lips in a kiss. It was just so out of character that Rodney couldn't even respond and after a few moments, John just sighed and pulled away, apologies on his lips.

"Wait! What?" Rodney stuttered. "Oh no! You don't get to do that!" He yelled as he saw John struggling to get out of the bed. He grabbed the man, ignoring the yelps of pain as it jarred John's bad ankle and pushed him back on the bed. He sat up and moved to straddle the man. It said something that John actually let him and while Rodney was still trying to process everything in his head, he knew it could only be good for him.

Was it only this morning that he had realized how much this man below him meant to him? He inhaled the unique scent that was John, realized how much he knew it, how much he had missed it.

He made sure to capture John's eyes with his, light peaking in from the street. "Now, let's talk. Since when are you gay? Did you really think you could kiss me and then just leave? For God's sake John! Do you _know_ how long I've wanted to do that?!" he asked. Of course only he knew that his desire for the man had really only been acknowledged earlier today but damn it! He loved the idiot and it looked like he might maybe like him back. No way was he giving John an easy way out.

John remained silent for a while. Rodney almost gave up, thinking it had just been a product of talking about the team. He sighed. He should have known there was no way "Captain Kirk" would be seriously interested in him.

So he was completely and utterly taken aback when John lifted a hand and trailed it down his face. "Rodney. I'm in the military. Can't exactly go around and advertise that I like guys."

Oh. Right. US military. Backwards in so many ways.

"You know… you know that I don't do this sort of thing," John continued, his fingers tracing another path down Rodney's neck. "But… I want this. Want you. Need to have you."

That was good enough for Rodney and he gave into his own feelings, bending down to capture John's lips with his own this time. Participating actually made a difference, he noted absently. And oh my god! Who knew Sheppard could do _that_ with his tongue. And that was so not a whimper. No not at all. Just a manly groan. Because dear god! He hadn't felt this good since that time in grad school when they all got drunk and high and turned off the lights in the physics lab.

His hands roamed John's body even as John roamed his. Any coherent thought promptly fled his mind at the feel of John's hands on him. Just the feel of the other man and the touch were enough to send Rodney into a haze of desire and want and need. He didn't think anymore, just let it happen.

***

Rodney woke up to someone clutching him as if he were a stuffed bear. It was something to which he had woken on the few occasions they had fallen asleep after movie night in one of their rooms on Atlantis. Of course there were normally clothed, but after last night, he merely snuggled back, holding John to him before returning to sleep.

"Rod'y," John muttered, pulling him closer, one hand ghosting along the other man's chest.

"It's okay," Rodney soothed, petting John's arm.

The soft haze of sleep covered the two, leaving them in a state of half wakefulness. It was the way Rodney wanted to remain for as long as possible. It meant it wasn't a dream, something he dreamt up of while hopped up on too many stims. He groaned in protest when the man in his arms moved off the bed. Judging by the sounds, he headed to the bathroom. Rodney just pushed his face into the pillow, inhaling the scent that was John. He wondered if he should say anything, what he could say that would make this any less awkward.

John apparently decided to take matters into his own hands, as he returned back to bed and curled around Rodney. He pressed a kiss against Rodney's face. "I'm not giving this up, unless you want to," he informed the physicist. Rodney couldn't quite help the shy grin he gave John. He answered with a kiss.

The Ancients might have kicked them out and torn out their hearts, but he and John. They had each other and by god, it would be enough.


End file.
